


The Opportunity Landed In His Lap

by fictionalthirst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, First Time (Together), Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: Noctis is grumpy in the club. Ignis tries his best. Prompto takes a joke a little too far. Gladio is happy to play along.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Opportunity Landed In His Lap

Gladio recognizes that he’s made a few hasty decisions tonight, standing here in a bathroom stall with Prompto bent forward in front of him, ass out and pressed insistently against Gladio’s rigid cock in his pants. And he can’t even blame it on his blood alcohol level, since he’s playing designated driver. He simultaneously thanks and curses Noct for his insistence that Ignis be free to cut loose tonight. It’d be great to have something to act as a scapegoat for what he’s about to do, but at the same time he’s sure he wouldn’t have been in this position at all if not for his crystal-clear sobriety.

This, and the consequences, are all on him and his fully functional brain.

✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ 

“Is he okay?” Gladio had asked, watching Prompto dancing up against both a man and a woman, pressed between them and letting his hands roam.

“Looks like he’s having a great time,” Noctis says, looking just a little perturbed. Since they’d arrived, Prompto had flitted around the club like a butterfly, dancing, drinking and chatting with the other patrons.

“You sound like your favorite toy was taken by the big kid on the playground,” Gladio remarks, leaning back against the faux-velvet couch of the VIP area.

“I thought he’d spend at least a _little_ time with us,” Noct grumbles.

“Rather than complain,” Ignis says, as he returns from the bar with a small tray of drinks and shots, “Why don’t you simply go over and join in the fun?”

“Where would I fit into _that_ scenario?” Noct sips from his drink.

“I’m sure if you went over, they’d make room,” Gladio grins.

Gladio tosses another look the blond’s way, trying not to let his surprise register on his face as he watches Prompto grind his ass back against the man while the woman rides his thigh.

It’s like their perky awkward friend has been replaced by some kind of sexually confident fae creature.

“He’s the one that suggested we come out tonight,” Noctis continues to grumble. “Then he just ditches us. And he wonders why I never want to come out with him.”

“So he does this a lot, then?” Gladio asks, mildly surprised. He knows that Prompto lives life pretty freely; has since high school when Noctis met him. He simply can’t reconcile the guy that blushes when Ignis gives his photography a compliment with _this_ guy.

“He’s a club rat,” Noct rolls his eyes. “Every fucking weekend since we graduated university.”

“Seems like he should get to do what he likes,” Gladio shrugs. “As long as he’s safe about it.”

“Who the hell knows if he is,” Noct sighs. “I hate coming to these places. Too many people. And it’s boring.”

“Should we attempt to dance on our own, then?” Ignis asks Noctis, and Gladio’s a bit surprised that he’d suggest such a thing. Ignis is always on edge when they’re out among a throng of the common folk. Gladio wonders if he threw back a few shots while he was gone to the bar.

“Yeah, guys, get out there!” Prompto chirps, startling the three of them with his sudden and loud appearance. “Oh, shots, great!” He downs two in rapid succession.

“Whoa, take it easy there Blondie,” Gladio sits straighter, reaching for the thin wrist that is going for another grab at a shot glass. “I’m not dragging your puking ass home in my nice clean truck.”

Prompto’s laugh bursts from his mouth and he grabs for the third shot with his other hand, out of Gladio’s range. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, well, I’m here to make sure of that,” Gladio insists.

“Aw,” Prompto smiles down at him, his lips pursed in jest. “You gonna take care of me, Big Guy?”

And without warning, Prompto plants his ass on Gladio’s lap, letting his legs fall between Gladio’s widely spread thighs. The blond presses the length of his torso against Gladio’s, one arm around his shoulders and teasing at the wild waves of his hair at the nape of his neck.

“Do you want me to pretend I’m super drunk so you can feel useful?” Prompto asks, his violet eyes dancing in the club lights with playful mockery.

“Prom,” Noct objects from the other sofa. “Gross, get off him. He’s practically my brother.”

A tendril of interest curls in Gladio’s gut as a grin spreads across Prompto’s face. Noct just made his discomfort a target of this ridiculous mood that the blond is in. Gladio is, apparently, super here for it.

Prompto of course settles himself more comfortably against Gladio, but turns his attention to Noctis. A soft, small hand finds Gladio’s left pec, and another thrill shoots through his stomach.

The grimace on Noct’s face makes Gladio instantly want to play into it, so he slips a hand around Prompto’s waist, and _oh_ , he’s so thin. Which Gladio _knew_ of course, but feeling it is a whole other story.

“But he makes for a _super comfortable_ place to sit,” Prompto teases. “Firm, but soft. Supportive.”

Gladio might have objected to being _objectified_ , if it wasn’t for the warmth and the angle of Prompto’s thigh against his crotch. Not to mention Noct’s reaction to it all.

“Knock it off,” Noct puts a hand over his face.

Prompto smirks and then turns his face to the side of Gladio’s, his breath hot and his mouth just a fraction of an inch away from grazing the shell of his ear. “How long do you think before he drags Iggy off to the dance floor just to escape?”

Gladio grins, letting the shiver of excitement wash over him. With eyes on Noct, who is glaring back at them both, he leans in to reply against Prompto’s ear, knowing that Noct will burn with indignation, annoyed that he can’t hear what they’re saying and probably imagining the worst.

“I give it like another thirty seconds,” Gladio replies, letting his own lips brush against Prompto’s ear. “Especially if you make an inappropriate sound or two.”

“Mmm,” Prompto moans, on cue, biting his lip. And Gladio has to remind himself that this is an act.

“I hate you two,” Noct jumps up off the couch, downing the rest of his drink. “Ignis, let’s get out of here until they cut it out.”

“If you insist,” Ignis nods, finishing off his own drink before standing and following Noctis to the dance floor.

“Wow, you really overestimated it,” Prompto laughs, watching them leave. “Less than ten seconds. But thanks for the tip, the moan definitely did the trick.”

“You get all the credit for that one,” Gladio smirks, his hand still on Prompto’s waist and the blond still firmly in his lap. “It was quite a performance.”

“Hah, not really a performance at all, Big Guy,” Prompto confesses, leaning back as if to slip away.

“Whoa, wait, don’t leave me wondering,” Gladio says, closing his grip a little tighter, not wanting him to get up.

“You had your mouth right against my ear,” Prompto says, indignant, as if the answer is obvious. “Your beard tickled my neck a little. I’m only a man, Gladio.”

“Hm, is that so?” Gladio’s eyes map out Prompto’s face, the softness of his cheek, the jut of his strong chin. The hazy purple eyes still sparkling with the lighting of the room. Long, delicate lashes. Constellations of freckles.

Gladio never really noticed how _pretty_ Prompto is. Kind of a shame, after all these years of knowing each other.

Prompto raises an eyebrow, a knowing grin pulling at one side of his mouth.

“Hey, Big Guy,” He purrs, and Gladio tries to school his face against the surprise of how the pretty playful face is now burning with intensity and definite interest. “What’re you thinkin’ about?”

He _could_ lie. It would probably be a good idea, because anything else could really complicate things. But Gladio has been bored out of his mind so far tonight, and _this_ is definitely _interesting_.

“Mostly thinking about how I’ve never seen you like this before, even though we’ve known each other ten years now,” Gladio says, not quite lying.

“Never seen me like what?” Prompto asks, as if he really needs to, sitting hot and bothered in Gladio’s lap wearing a shirt that is half-mesh and showing off one nipple, his pants painted on, and a hint of makeup on his eyes.

“Confident, I guess,” Gladio answers, letting his hand migrate up underneath the ridiculous shirt to feel the soft skin instead of the fabric. “Never thought I’d see you grinding up against a couple. Let alone have you in my lap, teasing both me _and_ Noct.”

Prompto laughs through his nose, a short burst of amusement. “I guess being here brings it out in me,” He offers as an explanation. “Low lights, no one paying any attention to me. Except you, I guess.”

“Hard not to,” Gladio admits.

“Shit,” Prompto breathes. “I gotta get up. Otherwise, we’re not gonna be able to look at each other for like a month.”

Gladio holds him against himself a little more firmly. “Don’t.”

“Noct and Iggy’ll be back,” Prompto says, leaning both his forearms against Gladio’s chest, his fingers gripping Gladio’s tight black tee at the shoulders.

Their mouths are inches away, and Gladio can feel the magnetic tug of them; wants to know, without a care for the consequences, how Prompto tastes.

“Not if they look over and find us still messing around together,” Gladio says with amusement. “Or maybe you don’t want them to know?”

“It’ll seriously fuck up the group dynamic, I think,” Prompto laughs.

“It’s up to you,” Gladio says, waiting, hoping that Prompto will make the right choice. Which one that is, Gladio’s not sure. But he knows which one _he wants_.

“Ah, fuck,” Prompto groans, and then they’re kissing, hot and heavy and aching, clashing softly but somehow not knocking their teeth together in the ferocity of the act.

Once Prompto gives himself permission, he’s all hands on Gladio’s body, feeling the swell of his chest and the ridges of his abdomen. Gladio groans as one hand brushes over his nipple through his shirt, a bolt of electric rush sent straight to his groin.

Prompto pulls his mouth away gently, pressing soft and less frantic kisses to Gladio’s tingling lips before he backs away. “We seriously have to stop, Big Guy. I’m getting hard.”

Gladio’s not usually the type to get erect over some kissing, but he’s apparently going to do a lot of things he usually doesn’t do tonight. Like, for example, making out with one of his closest friends in the middle of a VIP lounge.

“I’m really regretting promising to drive you guys home,” Gladio breathes, settling for putting both his hands on Prompto’s hips, marvelling at how his thumbs nearly meet over the softness of his belly. “At this point I’d be leaving with the hot blond in my lap.”

“Oh, yeah?” Prompto blinks, surprise in his eyes. “You wanna take me home?”

Gladio’s hand slips down Prompto’s wrist and guides the smaller hand to the ache trapped in his dress pants. It jumps a little under the contact, and pulses when Prompto moans around his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He falls almost limp against Gladio’s chest, pressing his face against Galdio’s neck.

“Where are Noct and Ignis?” Prompto breathes into his ear, his hand still hot against Gladio’s cock.

“Still on the other side of the club,” Gladio says, as he finds them in the crowd. “They’re heading up a floor.”

“Good,” Prompto says, pulling himself out of Gladio’s arms and grabbing his hand. “Come on.”

“What-?” Gladio lets himself be tugged off the sofa, adjusting himself so that his arousal isn’t so noticeable. Not that anyone would be able to see, with how dark and distracted everyone is.

“I’ve got a plan,” Prompto assures him.

✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Prompto groans, pulling Gladio back to the present moment. He holds himself up against the wall and opens his pants with one hand.

“You sure you wanna do this here?” Gladio looks around at their tight quarters.

“I’m not looking to be romanced, Big Guy,” Prompto assures him, rolling his hips a little. “This’ll do. Oh, here, condom.” With a quick reach into his pocket, he hands back a gold-foil packet.

“You just _had_ this?” Gladio says, taking it, surprised to find that it’s one that will _actually fit him_.

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto breathes. “Gotta be prepared.”

“Do you do this a lot?” Gladio asks, hesitant. _That_ would be even more of a surprise.

“Yeah, kinda,” Prompto says. He looks over his shoulder, a little sober of expression. “That a problem?”

“No,” Gladio answers, maybe a little too quickly. “No, it’s cool.”

“Good,” Prompto sighs, “We’re just having some fun, right? No big deal.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agrees, just a touch sad that it _isn’t_ a big deal. But ultimately, that’s probably for the best. “You got some kinda lube hidden in those leggings somehow?”

“Nah, don’t worry, the condom’s lubed,” Prompto shakes his head. “And I’m ready for you, let’s go.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re so ‘ready’ for,” Gladio says, not to brag, but to prepare.

“Just pull my pants down, dude,” Prompto demands, trying to do it one-handed. “I can’t get ‘em myself.”

“Maybe you should think about wearing something a little less like a second skin,” Gladio chuckles, helping him drag the waistband down past his pert little behind, getting snagged on the swell for a moment. “You can’t even wear underwear with these-”

Gladio’s throat goes dry when he sees the plug nestled between Prompto’s cheeks, the handle heart shaped and the phrase “fuck me” carved into the silicon surface.

“Holy fuck,” Gladio breathes, a huge gust of air expelled from his lungs as his cock throbs hard. This scrawny blond, who used to cry after he failed a test, is on some next level shit now.

“You can read, can’t you?” Prompto teases. “Get going already.”

Gladio physically _can’t_ stop the course of the rest of the night, not if he wanted to. Which he very much does not.

Finally freeing his cock from the absolute prison of his trousers, he rips open the condom and rolls it on, keyed up and hands shaking a little.

“Just hand the plug to me when you pull it out,” Prompto says, wiggling a little in encouragement.

“Yeah,” Gladio grunts, holding still a moment once he’s got the condom rolled down to the base.

With a determined focus, Gladio spreads Prompto open, gently gripping the heart shape and easing the toy free of the blond’s body. The long groan from Prompto as he slowly removes it surges in Gladio’s already heavy erection, and he lets his cock press against the spread cleft as he leans forward to hand off the rather large pink plug to Prompto.

“Ready?” Gladio asks, just confirming that Prompto is definitely cool with going through with this.

“Like, yesterday, Big Guy,” Prompto breathes. “Come on.”

Gladio sucks in a huge breath, trying to calm himself as he takes in the moment, Prompto’s back bent and his smooth, pert ass spread with the width of his stance around the toilet below him, the both of them jammed close in the tiny stall. The sounds of the club around them, even in the echoing bathroom, the music bouncing off the clean white tile.

He leans back as best he can, his ass pressed against the door as he lines himself up to the stretched pink pucker of Prompto’s opening. With little pressure, Gladio sinks in, and in a quick, unexpected slide, he’s fully inside.

“Shit,” He grits through his teeth.

“Ah, fuck yes, yes,” Prompto moans, loud and wanton. “I knew you had a massive dick, I fucking knew it!”

“Prom, damn, keep it down,” Gladio hisses, face burning, all too aware of their surroundings.

Prompto laughs, ends on a gasp as Gladio thrusts in retaliation. “No one’s gonna blink an eye, Big Guy. It happens every night here. Someone had a threeway in here last weekend, didn’t even close the stall door.”

“Six,” Gladio shakes his head, resigning himself to at least a little embarrassment regardless of whether or not they’re caught.

Giving into the inevitable, Gladio adjusts his stance and pulls Prompto’s hips back against his own as he settles into a steady rhythm, trying not to get too self-conscious about the blond’s loud, unapologetic enthusiasm. It’s pulling his focus, though, and despite how tight, wet and hot Prompto is, he can’t quite get there.

“What’s up?” Prompto gasps, still riding the thrusts. “Having trouble back there? You don’t need to be careful with me, you know. I can take it.”

“It’s fine,” Gladio grunts, trying to shake off the distractions.

“If it’s bothering you that I’m making so much noise,” Prompto sounds like he is smiling around his words. “You can always shut me up. Put a hand over my mouth. Or fingers inside it.”

“Or I can just get this over with,” Gladio says, changing his angle so that he’s thrusting _down_ knowing it will push him directly into Prompto’s prostate. He’s rewarded with a surprised shout, and he finds his determination despite the even louder outburst.

“Ah, oh my gods, yes!” Prompto shoves himself back against the roll of Gladio’s hips, clearly determined to get them both over the edge as quickly as possible. “Right there, don’t fucking stop!”

“Can’t,” Gladio grits out, digging his fingers into Prompto’s waist as he feels the creep of his climax in his core.

“Fuck-!” Prompto screams, and the already snug fit of him clamps down, pulling Gladio over with him in waves of release that twitch in his entire body.

They’re both breathing like they’ve run a marathon, trying to hold themselves up in the narrow stall, Gladio’s hands gripping the tops of the partitions, still buried inside Prompto’s ass.

“Hey,” Prompto fights for breath. “When you pull out, do me a favor and put this back in.” He holds the plug over his shoulder, still bracing himself against the wall in front of him with the other.

“You sure?” Gladio asks as he eases himself out and pulls off the condom with care, tying it off.

“Honestly, I’m _not_ sure if it’ll even _stay put_ , after that,” Prompto laughs. “But it isn’t gonna fit in the pockets of these pants. And it was expensive, I’m not getting rid of it.”

“If you want,” Gladio shrugs, takes the thing and carefully pushes it back inside. Blinks a little at the twitch in his cock already.

“You can go out first, Big Guy,” Prompto says, waving him off. “I need a minute. If you see the guys, tell ‘em I’ll be back after I grab a couple more drinks.”

“You good?” Gladio frowns, righting his appearance. Is he… getting the brush off? From _Prompto_?

“Yeah, dude, just got some serious jelly legs,” Prompto chuckles, finally standing up straight and tugging his pants back up. “I’m gonna take a sec so they don’t wonder why I’m walking like a baby deer.”

“See you out there, then,” Gladio says, watching as Prompto does his belt back up, not looking Gladio in the eye.

“Yeah, out in a few,” Prompto says, still focused on his clothes.

✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ 

“Where the hell have you been?” Noct grouses at Prompto when he rejoins them a good half an hour later. Noct is sitting solo, Ignis having excused himself for a short few minutes. Gladio is back on the couch where the flirtation had begun less than an hour ago, hesitant to say much of anything with how Prompto is now clearly avoiding him.

“Yeah, you’ve been gone a while,” Gladio adds, trying for subtlety. 

“Drinkin’, dancing up on the balcony,” Prompto says, plopping onto the armchair near Noct, on the opposite side from Gladio, meeting his eyes for only a moment before answering. Somewhat pointedly to Noct _only_ if Gladio is picking up the vibe correctly.

“We’re gonna leave,” Noct folds his arms. “I’m tired of this. I can’t handle crowds like this for long.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Prompto nods, smiling. “You should’ve come looking for me if you wanted to go. I thought when you went off with Iggy you’d have fun.”

“Dude-” Noct seems to be censuring Prompto from saying more, as if Gladio doesn’t know that Noctis Lucis Caelum has had a crush on Ignis for years. “Shut up.”

“Sorry,” Prompto says, folding his arms. “Well, alright, have a good night then. I’m kinda hitting it off with this guy, maybe he’ll give me a ride home later.”

“No way,” Noct frowns, before Gladio can get there. “I’m not letting you catch a ride from some stranger when you’ll be drunk and stupid. We’re all going together. If you want free reign to screw around and play dangerously, then don’t invite me to come.”

“Noct,” Prompto says, his voice hurt. “Dude, I’m careful. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Too bad,” Noct says. “I do. Gladio will take you home after he drops me and Iggy off.”

“Yeah,” Gladio nods, and finally Prompto looks him in the face, a hint of apprehension on his features.

“Fine, you win,” Prompto sighs. “Where’s Iggy, then?”

✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ ✦ ✤ 

“You trying to hook them up or something?” Gladio says, watching the road as he drives Prompto home. “You’re gonna have to be less subtle.”

“It was a bad plan,” Prompto shrugs. “I dunno why I thought I could help _them_. I’m not exactly a relationship expert.”

“Do you regret it?” Gladio asks after a beat. He’s prepared to agree to pretending nothing happened if that will give Prompto some kind of peace of mind. Anything, really, to fix the awkwardness.

“I mean, it didn’t work, but I’m not that broken up about it,” Prompto shifts in his seat, adjusting the tug of the seatbelt against his neck. “They’ll figure it out on their own eventually, I guess.”

“I don’t mean your matchmaking plans,” Gladio says.

“Mm,” Prompto acknowledges. “Maybe a little. I shouldn’t have been so impulsive. There’s a reason I usually go to the club alone. I don’t exactly want you guys knowing how much I get around. You probably lost all respect for me.”

Gladio balks at the admission. “Prom, no way. I - look, not to like, brag, but I spent my early twenties making my way through a significant portion of the Insomnian population. I’m not gonna judge you for having fun. As long as you’re being as safe as you told Noct you are.”

“Yeah, mostly,” Prompto answers, and Gladio hates the reply. “Some false starts at the beginning but I know what I’m doing, now. At least I thought I did. I really shouldn’t have let it go so far with you. Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Gladio is totally bewildered. There really must be something about the atmosphere of the club that changes Prompto into a different person, because he’s downright _morose_ now. “You know I was right there with you, right? I decided to go along with it.”

“Mmmngg,” Prompto groans into his hand. “I’m embarrassed, Gladio! I like you! We’re friends! And I came on to you like I was in heat or something.”

“Okay, yes,” Gladio nods, trying not to crash the truck while also trying to reassure Prompto. “But I _definitely_ have not changed my opinion of you over it. Or at least, not for the worse.”

“Not for the better, either, I’d guess,” Prompto laughs.

“I dunno,” Gladio shakes his head with bewilderment in his raised eyebrows. “I certainly never thought you had something like that in you. And no goofy quips about that, damn it.”

Prompto shuts his mouth with a snap, a smile bending the curve of his pretty mouth, his body language relaxing. “Anything for you, Big Guy.”

They pull up to Prompto’s building, Gladio shifting into park, rather than simply braking and tossing him out.

“Hey,” He says, as Prompto grabs the handle.

“Hm?” The blond turns to him, the question in his expression.

“You know, I’m around… if you’re bored or whatever,” Gladio offers, hoping the implication is good enough. He feels kind of like anything more would sound desperate, or filled with pity, and neither of those are sentiments he wants to pass along.

“Ah,” Prompto nods; looks him up and down with a flick of those violet eyes. “Well, I usually don’t go home this early. Wanna come up? Keep me company?”

“Yeah,” Gladio nods with a slight grin. “Where can I park this thing?”

“Oh, I’ve got a spot,” Prompto leers.

“Nevermind,” Gladio breathes out a reluctant laugh. “I suddenly remembered I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Don’t be that way, dude,” Prompto chuckles. “I’ll try to behave myself.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Gladio says, shifting back into drive. “But I guess that’s how we got here, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> There is really a butt plug like this. I was looking up styles because I wanted Prompto to have something ridiculous, and of course this was the perfect option.
> 
> get at me on twitter, @fictionalthirst


End file.
